To The Ends Of The Earth
by Babyangel86
Summary: Max and Logan... A moment in Time... not much to it...short but sweet... thanx lolly...cant beleive i put this on dallas... COMPLETED
1. Ends Of The Earth

**Disclaimer: My theme…not my characters**

**TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH…**

Red and orange bled into purple as night and day collided; the kaleidoscope of colours breathtaking. Fading sun rays gently caressed the clouds, creating their own myriad of mysterious colors. The distorted image in itself confusing yet peaceful.

Against the backdrop of the beautiful sunset, the cabin stood proud and tall. Through the wooden doors, past the plush arm chairs, past the cackling fire, and straight through to the candlelit bedroom. On silken sheets, two lay…

Lips parted, tongues dueled, and hands roamed; nothing mattered except the world these two had spun around one another. There was too much bliss to be had in the other's arms for their attention to be deviated. The most pressing matter at hand was the molten sensations ripping through them at the other's touch. Soft moans filled the air as his mouth moved from hers to leave a wet trail through the valley of her breasts, hands molding her feminine curves against his hard planes. Stopping at her navel to swirl his tongue and tease the flesh, his hands reached up and cupped each breast, testing the shape of the sensitive mounds, before teasing each nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

At her request, one hand was replaced with his mouth. She gasped at the wetness on her heated flesh, and let out a guttural sound as his tongue and teeth teased the tiny bud to a bittersweet hardness. When he nipped at the underside of her breast, she let out a quiet scream; he ran his tongue over the spot to soothe. He finished his torture on one breast, and duplicated it on the other. By this time, her breath was coming in shallow bursts, as her insides coiled with desire, and her centre ached for him.

She flipped them, so that this time he was on his back, his length nestled between her liquid heat. They both groaned at the contact, and she rocked slowly, teasing him. Her hands moved between them, and her fingers closed over him. She delighted in taunting him, running her fingers up the seam on the underside of his penis then swirling them over his aching head. A feral grin parted her lips at his gasp of surprised arousal.

Blue and brown connected.

"Max?" That word in itself spoke many questions. _Are you sure? There's no turning back…_

"Logan." It was more than just desire now. It was need. _This is what I want. What I've always wanted. Nothing would make me want to turn back._

Satisfied with her answer, he flipped them once more. Capturing her lips once again in a passionate kiss, he slowly filled her. She tasted dark, sinful…Erotic. A strangled gasp left her mouth as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him. The stretching seemed endless, and when it stopped, she swore she could feel him at the entrance to her womb. Her hands kneaded his sweat-slicked back and shoulders, reveling in the quiet power that rippled beneath the skin.

He withdrew himself completely, and dove in again, this time with more force.

"Logan!" _Prayer._

"Max!" _Praise._

Together they built a steady pace, him varying the rhythm of his thrusts to build the tension between them, she meeting him measure for measure. As she felt the coil inside her ready to snap, her eyes flew open and bored into his. They were so dark they looked black.

He stared down at his angel with so much love and adoration. Her eyes were locked on his, her dark curls spread on the pillow in a fan, crowning her the Nubian Queen she was, and her skin flushed with their passion. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"Angel… Fly with me." _A plea_

"To the ends of the earth" _A promise_

And together, they did.


	2. Night and Day

_Two strolling hearts reposed on a huge rock at a near shore. As the sunset revealed its persons, they watched over the two sets of footprints they engraved in the sand. The scene had made them think of eternity…two becoming one. There was heaven in their hearts and each step engraved the zeal of an endless love._

_I think of you day and night… I think of you night and day…_

_I think… because you exist._


End file.
